The present disclosure relates generally to input/output (I/O) processing, and in particular, to providing features to facilitate transport mode I/O operations.
Input/output (I/O) operations are used to transfer data between memory and I/O devices of an I/O processing system. Specifically, data is written from memory to one or more I/O devices, and data is read from one or more I/O devices to memory by executing I/O operations.
To facilitate processing of I/O operations, an I/O subsystem of the I/O processing system is employed. The I/O subsystem is coupled to main memory and the I/O devices of the I/O processing system and directs the flow of information between memory and the I/O devices. One example of an I/O subsystem is a channel subsystem. The channel subsystem uses channel paths as communications media. Each channel path includes a channel coupled to a control unit, the control unit being further coupled to one or more I/O devices.
The channel subsystem and I/O device may operate in a transport mode that supports the transfer of one or more command control blocks to transfer data between the I/O devices and memory. A transport control word (TCW) specifies one or more I/O commands to be executed. For commands initiating certain I/O operations, the TCW designates memory areas associated with the operation, the action to be taken whenever a transfer to or from the area is completed, and other options.